


and you drive me wild

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: And now when Jinyoung can't look away, it's because of everything, because it’sJackson. Because he’s singing along under his breath to the music that’s playing on the radio and then suddenly stopping to concentrate on the road, his brow furrowing as he does, and all Jinyoung can think is that he loves him, loves him, loves him.





	and you drive me wild

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i haven't been writing/posting much fic this month because of Big Scary Academic Reasons, so i decided to take some quick prompts to get back into the swing of things. the prompts can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gotsevenses/status/977863005978415105)
> 
> this is the first of five prompts that have been requested so far, and fills the prompt: jinson - p. while driving or in/around a car

“You know, I’m still at the stage where driving is fun for me,” Jackson says as he fastens his seatbelt, and Jinyoung smiles and nods, just as he has done every time they’ve got into a car and Jackson’s told him that. Even if Jackson didn’t say it, though, Jinyoung thinks he’d know: Jackson’s always offering to drive the rest of the members to places just for the sake of it, and Jinyoung will happily let him. Maybe it’s because he likes the company, because he can’t be bothered to drive himself. Maybe it’s because Jackson’s a safer driver than Jaebum is. Maybe it’s because of the way Jackson’s face lights up when Jinyoung accepts his offer of a ride, not just because he wants an excuse to drive but because it means he gets to do something for someone. (Because it means he gets to do something for Jinyoung, who he _loves._ Jackson’s said that enough times before, too.)

Jackson puts on his glasses so he can see the road and starts the car. They look good on him, and Jinyoung finds himself glancing over at him as they drive. It’s the only time Jackson wears them, refusing to do so unless he’s behind the wheel, so Jinyoung will take seeing him in them when he can get it.

By the time they’re actually on the road, Jinyoung’s not just looking at Jackson because of the glasses anymore but because of – well. Because of everything, because it’s Jackson. Because he’s singing along under his breath to the music that’s playing on the radio and then suddenly stopping to concentrate on the road, his brow furrowing as he does, and all Jinyoung can think is that he loves him, loves him, loves him. The simplest of moments do it sometimes: Jackson kissing Jinyoung’s shoulder when they’re about to go to sleep and then snuggling into Jinyoung some more, or when Jackson will remember something small and unexpected, something that Jinyoung knows other people would think he’d forget. In the car like this, the two of them sitting quietly, not needing to talk to each other.

They’re in a line of traffic when Jackson finally catches him looking.

“What?” Jackson asks, turning his head so he’s facing Jinyoung. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Jinyoung tells him. “Just… you, I guess.”

“I don’t know how I feel about you implying that I’m nothing,” Jackson huffs, but he seems unable to help from smiling, even though he’s obviously trying to hide it.

“Everything, then,” Jinyoung says instead. “You’re everything.”

Jackson’s smile widens, turning into something real, something he isn’t even pretending to keep secret now. He holds out a hand, an expectant look in his eyes like he’s waiting for Jinyoung to take it, so Jinyoung does, joining their hands, letting their fingers link together.

Jinyoung squeezes, and then tries to pull his hand back. Jackson frowns, like Jinyoung’s mortally offended him by daring to even attempt breaking the contact.

“I’m not letting you drive with just one hand on the wheel,” says Jinyoung. “And you won’t be able to change gears when you can only use one hand, anyway.”

“Hey, I’m a good driver!” Jackson insists, and it’s true, but Jinyoung still shakes his head.

“I think I have to put our safety first,” Jinyoung says, but before he actually draws back, he lifts Jackson’s hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it, gentle and subtle. Jackson beams. He doesn’t even pretend to pout when Jinyoung does eventually let go: he just keeps smiling, warm and bright and contagious.

There’s a gap in the traffic now, space for them to move forward, so Jackson hits the gas and they head on their way. (And if he insists on taking up Jinyoung’s hand again at every red light and spot of traffic, then – well. Jinyoung definitely won’t complain.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
